Not so soft, not so sweet
by sgrubia
Summary: Tłuc sie do domu w taki deszcz, gdy mieszkasz na drugim koncu miasta? Po co? Blizej jest dom Edwarda Elric, ktory tak Ci sie podoba! EdRoy, lemon, yaoi


**Not so soft and not so sweet**_(one-shot)_

-----------------------------------

**Paring**EdxRoy, a jakże!

**FMA**** należy do: **Hiromu… Arakawa TTTT nie do mnie, niestety xP

**Ostrzeżenia: **yaoi, lemon, Ed sexy nieśmiały i drapieżny mrau Roy uke -

**Dedykacja: **dla Madlen, bo uwielbia HARD YAOI EdxRoy i jako jedna z niewielu chyba naprawdę we mnie wierzy. No i w pewnym sensie, chcę ją tak przeprosić za to jakim głupkiem jestem. A jak najlepiej przepraszać niż tym, co się umie robić najlepiej? Filozofia, a jakże!

Indżoj.

-----------------------------------

Było cholernie zimno i mokro. Padał rzęsisty deszcz, a niebo co chwilę przecinała błyskawica, dając łunę światła na tyle jasną, aby móc dojrzeć kałużę, w którą zaraz miało się wdepnąć. W taką paskudną pogodę nikt normalny nie włóczył się po ulicach. Wszyscy w Central City siedzieli w ciepłych domkach, grzejąc się przy kominku i kubku gorącej czekolady.

Tak. Wszyscy, oprócz Roya Mustanga.

Pułkownik Mustang tylko _marzył _o tym, aby być jednym z szczęśliwców, którym samochód _nie rozwalił się_ dwa kilometry od granicy miasta i którzy _nie musieli_ iść do domu pieszo w deszczu, za towarzystwo mając jedynie całkowicie przemoczony płaszcz i parę rękawiczek.

Wiatr rzucał na twarz szatyna nowe krople deszczu, czasem nawet zeschłe liście, które poddały się i spadły z jakiegoś drzewa. Rozejrzał się po okolicy, mrużąc oczy. Do domu miał jeszcze spory kawałek drogi, a już prawie nie czuł nóg. Był zmarznięty, przemoczony i tak zmęczony, że mógłby położyć się na najbliższej ławce i zasnąć na niej, gdyby nie ten cholerny deszcz.

Jego wzrok wychwycił znajomą nazwę ulicy.

Gdzieś tutaj mieszkał młody Elric z bratem.

_O nie, Mustang. Nie zniżysz się do poziomu PÓJŚCIA i proszenia__ Go__ o nocleg. MOWY NIE MA. _– przekonywał się Roy uparcie, choć bezskutecznie, bo jego nogi jakby instynktownie samie kierowały go pod dom Elriców. Mustang westchnął ciężko, z niezadowoleniem wręcz, gdy znalazł się na suchym ganku, przed drzwiami Edwarda i Alphonse.

W obecnej sytuacji miał tylko DWA wyjścia:

A: szybko stąd odejść, zanim ktoś go zauważy i męczyć się kolejne 5 kilometrów na drugi koniec miasta, aby dostać się do swojego domu.

B: przełamać się i ostatecznie upokorzyć, pukając do drzwi i noc spędzając na kanapie w salonie Edwarda, cały czas powstrzymując się przed rzuceniem się na pięknego blondyna, a potem przez najbliższy miesiąc wysłuchiwać soczyście jadowitych docinków od strony Hagane No.

Roy niepewnie spojrzał za siebie, na ścianę deszczu, która z każdą chwilą stawała się grubsza i gęstsza. Perspektywa nocy w domu młodego alchemika, w którym był szaleńczo zakochany nie wydawała się w sumie tak koszmarna… Westchnął ciężko i jęknął z bólem, gdy uniósł rękę i przysunął ją do drzwi.

Miesiąc docinków Edwarda jest sto razy lepszy niż ten deszcz.

Dwa razy uderzył lekko, ale stanowczo w drzwi, zastanawiając się, co powiedzieć Edowi, aby nie wyjść na ostatniego kretyna. Przez szklaną szybę przy drzwiach zobaczył jak światło zapala się w holu. Do jego uszu dotarł słaby odgłos kroków i klamka przekręciła się. Drzwi otworzyły się szeroko.

„Co za idiotka włóczy się w taką pogodę po… Pułkownik Mustang?!"

Samo powitanie Edwarda wystarczyło szatynowi, aby poczuć się jak jeden z najgorszych idiotów tego świata. Przyglądał się chwilę blondynowi, z zadowoleniem zauważając jego dzisiejszy, wyjątkowo seksowny, wygląd. Nie miał na sobie koszuli, jedynie luźne dżinsowe spodnie delikatnie opadały na jego wąziutkie biodra. Jasne blond włosy miał spięte klamrą do góry.

Wyglądało na to, że młody Elric właśnie planował wziąć gorącą kąpiel.

Ciepło, nagi Edward, gorący seks…!

_Mustang, Boże, nie teraz!_ – skarcił się natychmiast w myślach Roy. Niepewnie uśmiechnął się do chłopaka, gdy ten zadał TO pytanie.

„Pułkowniku, co pan tutaj robi?"

Erm, no tak. Roy nie zdążył wymyślić sensownej i nieponiżającej odpowiedzi na takie pytanie. A przecież to było dość oczywiste, że Edward o to zapyta. Każdy normalny człowiek by o to zapytał.

Pozbywając się więc resztek dumy i godności, pułkownik postanowił najzwyczajniej w świecie powiedzieć prawdę.

„Dobry wieczór, Hagane No." – _tak, to był całkiem dobry początek, trzymaj tak dalej, Roy!_ – „Widzisz, samochód mi się rozwalił pod miastem i…"

„Ale pan jest kompletnie przemoczony! Proszę tu tak nie stać w drzwiach, pułkowniku, proszę wejść!" – Edward otworzył szerzej drzwi i odsunął się, zapraszając Roya do środka.

„Ehm, dzięki?" – odpowiedział niepewnie szatyn i wszedł do domu Edwarda. Takiej reakcji młodego Elrica nawet nie brał pod rozważania.

„Proszę za mną, zaraz dam panu jakiś ręcznik i poszukam suchych ubrań." – powiedział chłopak, idąc po schodach na górę. Roy, dość zdezorientowany, szedł powoli za blondynem aż do drzwi łazienki.

„Hagane No, nie musisz…" – zaczął cicho.

„Proszę." – Ed wręczył mu dwa duże białe ręczniki i zapalił światło w łazience. – „Proszę się wytrzeć, tam jest jakiś szlafrok, zaraz panu znajdę ubrania odpowiednio… duże." – nagle chłopak uśmiechnął się pogodnie do przełożonego. – „I proszę nie mówić do mnie _Hagane No_. Ja mam imię i bardzo je lubię."

„Oh… oczywiście. Dziękuję Edward." – Roy odwzajemnił uśmiech i zamknął za sobą drzwi łazienki. Usłyszał oddalające się kroki blondyna.

Czy on na pewno nie pomylił domów? A może jakimś cudem dostał się do innego wymiaru, gdzie Edward jest nie dość, że (jak zawsze) obłędnie seksowny, to jeszcze straszliwie miły? Nie wyśmiał go, nie nabijał się, nie powiedział ani jednego słowa ta temat tej dość nieoczekiwanej wizyty, nie wypytywał o szczegóły? _O co chodzi?_

Do jego uszu doszedł delikatny odgłos metalu stukającego o drewno. Szatyn szybko zawiązał sobie wokół bioder ręcznik i otworzył drzwi łazienki. Edward stał przed nim, nadal w samych spodniach, a w rękach trzymał ubrania.

Wydarzyło się w tej chwili coś dziwnego. Ledwie chłopak spojrzał na półnagiego mężczyznę, którego miał przed sobą, a pokrył się tak czerwonym i uroczym rumieńcem, że Roy miał ochotę natychmiast zerwać z niego spodnie i gwałcić w tym korytarzu. Jednak zanim cokolwiek zrobił, blondyn upuścił ubrania na podłogę w szoku i szybko uciekł na dół.

Hm. To było dość ciekawe.

Roy westchnął cicho i podniósł ubrania z podłogi. Szybko ubrał, będąc na mało zaskoczonym, że pasowały na niego jak ulał. Niepewnie wyszedł z łazienki i skierował kroki na dół. Idąc po schodach zastanowiło go, dlaczego do tej pory Alphonse się nie pokazał. Szczerze wątpił, aby młodszy wyszedł w taką pogodę gdziekolwiek, więc…

Wszedł do kuchni dokładnie w momencie, gdy światło się wyłączyło.

No ładnie. Nie dość, że był w domu obiektu swojego pożądania, to na dodatek dzięki burzy nie było prądu. Mógłby teraz chwycić małego blondyna, przyprzeć do ściany i przelecieć go jakby nie miało być jutra…

_AAAAGHHH__, MUSTANG, PRZESTAŃ O TYM MYŚLEĆ, JEST TWOIM PODWŁADNYM!!_

Całą sytuację pogorszył fakt, że ktoś nagle na niego wpadł. Roy delikatnie chwycił za ramiona mniejszą postać. Mimo tej ciemności, było to dość oczywiste, że to Edward.

„Och, przepraszam pułkowniku…" - wyszeptał blondyn niepewnie. Gdyby teraz włączyło się światło, to Roy był pewien, że na twarzy małego alchemika zobaczyłby uroczy rumieniec.

„Nic się nie stało, Ed. Gdzie masz świeczki?" – zapytał Roy, wciąż trzymając chłopaka za ramiona. _Boże, on jest taki malutki, taki kochany…_

„W komórce pod schodami." – szepnął znów Edward. Zapadła chwila ciszy. – „Czy mógłby… pan mnie… puścić?"

„Och, tak… przepraszam." – mruknął Roy i puścił chłopca z objęć, choć musiał przyznać, że miał pewne opory, aby to zrobić.

Młody alchemik pobiegł gdzieś szybko, a po chwili wrócił z zapaloną świeczką w prawej, stalowej dłoni. W drugiej trzymał całe ich pudełko. Kilka z nich rozstawił w kuchni i zapalił, potem szybko przeszedł do salonu, robiąc tam to samo. Dwie zostawił na balustradzie schodów i znów wrócił do kuchni, z pustym pudełkiem.

„Może napije się pan czegoś?" – zapytał, stawiając czajnik z wodą na kuchenkę.

„Nie, dziękuję, ja…"

„Kawy, herbaty?" – zapytał znów chłopak, jakby w ogóle nie słyszał odpowiedzi Mustanga.

„Ed, ja naprawdę…"

„Zwykła czy owocowa?" – przerwał znowu Edward, szukając czegoś w szufladach. – „Chociaż nie, została mi tylko wiśniowa, ale jest naprawdę dobra… słodzi pan herbatę, pułkowniku?"

„Tak, Ed, dwie łyżki." – odpowiedział z zrezygnowaniem mężczyzna i pobłażliwie uśmiechnął się do blondyna. Wbił wzrok w blat stołu. – „Wiesz, zwykle nie bywasz dla mnie taki miły…"

„Bo zwykle nie przychodzi pan przemoczony, zmęczony i zmarznięty do mojego domu." – odpowiedział z ciepłym śmiechem alchemik i zdjął z kuchenki czajnik, gdy ten zaczął dość głośno syczeć.

Pułkownik tylko uśmiechnął się lekko. Ten chłopak miał wielkie i dobre serce, nawet dla takiego drania jak on. Przyglądał się, wciąż z ciepłym uśmiechem, jak blondyn stawia przed nim kubek i zalewa wodą torebkę herbaty. Kuchnie po chwili wypełnił rozkoszny zapach wiśni.

Nawet nie wiedział jak długo siedział przy stole z Hagane No, rozmawiając z nim o wszystkim i o niczym, popijając ciepłą herbatę. Przyjemnie mu się spędzało czas w jego towarzystwie i nie wiedział dlaczego, ale wydawało mu się, że Edwardowi również nie było przy nim tak źle. No i w końcu Roy dowiedział się gdzie podziewał się Alphonse. W Resembool.

Zabawne, ale nigdy nie myślał, że dożyje dnia, kiedy Ed i Al nie będą czegoś robić razem.

„Och, jest już dość późno, pewnie jest pan straszliwie zmęczony…" – powiedział nagle Edward spoglądając na zegar wiszący nad wejściem do kuchni. – „Zaraz przygotuje panu łóżko na piętrze, ja…"

„Ed, nie kłopocz się. Prześpię się na kanapie w salonie. Dziękuję za wszystko." – przerwał mu z uśmiechem Roy i delikatnie chwycił za rękę.

„Och, no dobrze…" – mruknął chłopak straszliwie zakłopotany. Szybko wstał od stołu, uwalniając dłoń z uścisku Roya. – „Ja… pójdę pod prysznic i… tak, dobranoc."

Edward biegiem wręcz wydostał się z kuchni i poszedł na górę. Roy uśmiechnął się do siebie z rozbawieniem. Wstał z westchnieniem od stołu i pogasił wszystkie świeczki, zostawiając sobie tylko jedną, aby w miarę bezpiecznie przejść przez ciemny hol do salonu.

Wszedł do pokoju, świeczkę odstawiając na półkę. Do jego uszu doszedł odległy odgłos wody. Wpatrywał się niepewnie w sufit, wyraźnie walcząc z pokusą pójścia na górę i popatrzenia na nagiego Eda po prysznicem.

_Zbyt seksowny widok jak dla Ciebie, Roy. Jesteś dla niego za stary._

Z ciężkim westchnieniem musiał sobie przyznać rację. Z resztą, Edward był facetem, kompletnie siebie nie rozumiał dlaczego odczuwa do niego tak wielki… pociąg. Nie tylko seksualny.

Czyżby naprawdę się w nim zakochał…?

Kolejne westchnienie. Do jego uszu znów coś doszło. Jakby skrzyp schodka? Hm. Ciekawe. Z lekkim uśmieszkiem, przeciągnął się leniwie i położył wygodnie na kanapie.

Miał dziwne przeczucie, że Ed skończył swój prysznic.

Ledwie zamknął oczy, a usłyszał czyjeś ciche kroki w salonie. Czuł, że ktoś siada przy nim na kanapie i przygląda mu się. Po chwili, coś chłodnego zaczęło gładzić jego policzek. Uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy do tego czegoś dołączyło coś nowego, o podobnym kształcie, choć o dużo wyższej temperaturze. Musiał przyznać, że dłonie Edwarda dawały niesamowite wrażenie. A dokładniej przyjemny efekt jednoczesnego ciepła i zimna. Dalej miał zamknięte oczy, chcąc się przekonać, co Hagane No zechce robić dalej, myśląc, że jego przełożony śpi. Czuł jak młody Elric lekko przekręca jego głowę, aby ta leżała na wznak.

Nagle, coś ciepłego i delikatnego przyssało się do jego warg, czego rozpoznać nie mógł. Otworzył gwałtownie oczy, gdy coś wilgotnego wsunęło się do jego ust, nie pytając o pozwolenie. W szoku przyglądał się zamkniętym powiekom Hagane No, które znajdowały się ekstremalnie blisko jego twarzy.

Dobra, tego się _nie spodziewał_.

Chłopak wisiał nad nim, opierając się łokciami i kolanami na kanapie. Jego dłonie co chwilę gładziły ramiona pułkownika, wprawiając jego ciało w mimowolne drżenie. Szatyn położył dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej, w wątłej próbie odepchnięcia go od siebie, tylko po to, aby zdać sobie sprawę, że Edward nie miał na sobie koszulki. Jedna z dłoni powoli zjechała do jego brzucha, a dalej natknęła się na coś miękkiego. Na ręcznik.

Edward Elric siedział na nim okrakiem, w samym ręczniku, a on jedynie mógł myśleć o tym, jak nieświeży musiał być jego oddech po sałatce z cebulą i nieprzyzwoitą ilością fety, którą jadł zanim tu przyszedł.

Chłopak oderwał w końcu od niego usta. I jemu, i Royowi ciężko było złapać oddech. Jeszcze chwila, a ich płuca rozerwałyby się z braku tlenu. Chwilę wpatrywali się w swoje oczy, jakby nie mogli do końca uwierzyć w to co się przed chwilą stało.

Zanim Roy zdążył zareagować albo chociaż nadążyć za całą sytuacją, Hagane No chwycił jego koszulę i jednym, mocnym ruchem rozerwał ją. Potem chwycił spodnie swojego zwierzchnika i zwyczajnie je przedarł. Mustang rozszerzył oczy z zdziwieniem, otworzył usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy Ed wydał z siebie dziwne warknięcie.

Był _wyraźnie_ niezadowolony z obecności bielizny pod spodniami.

Jego usta wznowiły swój wygłodniały atak na wargi szatyna. Nie napotkawszy mocnego sprzeciwu, Edward przycisnął go mocniej do kanapy.

„Um… Hagane… nie…" - mruknął Roy, między pocałunkami, zdobywając się na sprzeciw, w postaci odsuwania twarzy od twarzy Eda. – „Proszę… nie możemy…"

„Roy." – głos Stalowego był szorstki, co lekko zaniepokoiło Mustanga. No i zaczął mówić do niego po imieniu. Poczuł jego mocny chwyt na swojej głowie. Przysunął ją bliżej swojej twarzy. – „O co Ty mnie właściwie prosisz?"

„Ja…" - słowa nagle uwięzły mu w gardle. Nigdy nie był w sytuacji podbramkowej, a ta chwila ZDECYDOWANIE zaliczała się do takich.

„Prosisz mnie, abym przestał robić to, co oboje tak bardzo pragniemy zrobić?" – jego usta lekko ocierały się o ucho szatyna. – „A może prosisz, abym przestał się bawić, tylko zwyczajnie uprawiał z Tobą seks tak, jakby nie miało być jutra?"

„H-Hagane…" - jęknął Roy, odchylając głowę w tył. Ta próba ucieczki zakończyła się jego długim jękiem przyjemności, gdy usta Edwarda złożyły kilka delikatnych pocałunków na jego szyi.

„Prosisz o namiętność…? O przyjemność?" – zapytał chłopak, wsuwając dłoń pod bokserki starszego mężczyzny. – „Czy o ból?"

Jęk wyrwał się z mu gardła, gdy do jego uszu dotarł odgłos rozdzieranej bielizny, a jej mózg przetworzył ból, który towarzyszył wsuwającemu się w niego obiektowi. Pułkownik spojrzał na podłogę, aby zobaczyć ręcznik, który do tej pory był owinięty wokół pasa Edwarda.

Dziwne uczucie. Czuł go w sobie, ale to nie było jakieś ciało obce. Miał wrażenie jakby wszystko teraz było na swoim miejscu, tam gdzie powinno być. Ciężko dysząc, wpatrywał się niepewnie w młodego Elric. Chłopak nic nie robił, nie poruszał się, tylko również patrzył głęboko w oczy Roya.

„Ed, ja…" – zaczął pułkownik niepewnie, ale przerwał mu jego własny głośny jęk, gdy chłopak powolutku wysunął się i znów wsunął w niego.

„Mam… przestać, Roy?" – zapytał cichutko, wargami ocierając się o usta swojego kochanka. Roy chwycił go mocno za biodra, gdy ten chciał się z niego całkowicie wysunąć.

„Nie, Ed." – wyszeptał tak seksownie, że po plecach blondyna przeszedł rozkoszny dreszcz. Mustang wsunął chłopaka w siebie tak głęboko jak się dało. – „Och… rób to. Zrób to ze mną."

Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko, a na jego policzkach pojawił się lekki rumieniec, gdy zaczął się delikatnie i powoli poruszać. Roy cicho wzdychał i jęczał, subtelnie gładząc dłońmi piersi blondyna.

Przecież o tym marzył. Pragnął Edwarda, pragnął się z nim kochać, czuł zawstydzający ruch w swoich spodniach za każdym razem, gdy chłopak był bardzo blisko niego, gdy on miał szansę dotknąć go, choć lekko…

Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że Stalowy Alchemik może czuć się podobnie w stosunku do niego. Nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że pewnego wieczoru będzie kochał się na kanapie w domu Elrica, na dodatek, oddając mu się bez reszty, jękami i ruchami ciała błagając go o więcej.

Z każdą chwilą, gdy chłopak zbliżał się do szczytu, jego ruchy stawały się coraz szybsze, mocniejsze, głębsze… bardziej desperackie, wygłodniałe. Roy objął mocno szyję ukochanego, jęcząc przeciągle, pokazując ile przyjemności Edward mu daje i prosząc, aby nie przestawał, aby wytrzymał…

Wygłodniale przycisnął usta do rozchylonych warg Hagane No, dokładnie w momencie, gdy nie potrafił już wytrzymać i doszedł na piersi chłopaka. Edward wykonał jeszcze parę ostatnich, zdesperowanych ruchów bioder i Roy jęknął cicho, gdy wyczuł w sobie rozkosznie ciepłe nasienie kochanego.

Głowa Mustanga bez sił opadła na kanapę. Nie miał nawet siły wstać i pójść się umyć, jakoś średnio go martwiło to w tej chwili. Jasna głowa jego kochanka leżała na jego piersiach, jego gorący policzek wtulał się w Roya z rozpaczą. Drżące usta składały delikatnie, lekkie pocałunki.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się z dziecięcą wręcz radością. Dłońmi gładził ramiona swojego ukochanego, małego blondyna, a ciepłe usta przyciskał do jego zmęczonej główki.

„Kocham Cię, Roy… bardzo… kocham…" - wymruczał cicho chłopak.

„Okazałeś to w bardzo ładny sposób, Ed "

„Ja, prze…"

„Cii. Ja też Cię kocham." – przerwał mu szatyn, gładząc teraz głowę kochanka. Uśmiechnął się pogodnie. – „Inaczej bym na to nie pozwolił, nie sądzisz?"

„Hm." – mruknął chłopak, dłonią czegoś szukając na podłodze. W końcu wyciągnął spod kanapy jakiś koc i przykrył nim siebie oraz swojego kochanka. – „Good point, hon! "

Roy zaśmiał się cicho na ostatnie zdanie. Nie zadał sobie trudu, aby poprosić Eda, żeby wyszedł z niego. Mocniej przytulił kochanego do siebie i zamknął zmęczone oczy.

W gruncie rzeczy, bardzo dobrze zrobił przychodząc do Edwarda na noc. W ten sposób nie dość, że miał suchy dach nad głową, to zyskał obiekt swoich fantazji dla siebie. No i namiętny seks z jego małym ukochanym też zrobił swoje.

Tylko ciekawe co zrobi Alphonse, gdy rano wejdzie do salonu i zastanie ich w tej BARDZO jednoznacznej pozycji… hm.


End file.
